dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 18
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Gene Powers * Hamilton * Trixie * Benny Other Characters: * Senator Hastings Locations: * ** *** | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = Pep Morgan: "Old Elias" | Synopsis2 = While riding horses with Mary on her father's farm, Pep is introduced to Jake Garrow, owner of the neighboring ranch. An old man the locals call "Old Elias" is scaring people off Jake's land with a shotgun. But when Pep digs a little deeper, he discovers that Elias may not be the crazy troublemaker he at first seems. Mr. Garrow legally sold him the ranch deed, only now he wanted it back. Garrow tries to frame Elias for the killing of some sheep, but when that doesn't work, he resorts to murdering a ranch-hand and pinning the blame on Elias. Pep uncovers the truth, however, when the bullet used to commit the murder is matched with Garrow's own weapon. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mister Smith * Mary Smith Antagonists: * Jake Garrow Other Characters: * Old Elias Jones * Sam * Eddie Locations: * Out West ** Smith Ranch | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Chuck Dawson: "The Frame" | Synopsis3 = Chuck wanders into a town, hitching his horse by the trough while he stops in the local pub. Among the crowd, he hears his name being called. To Chuck's surprise, he's greeted by Bart Jackson, an old friend of his. Before the two hombres could catch up, though, the sheriff comes in and arrests Bart for murder! Bart swears he didn't kill anyone, but no one except Chuck believes him. Later, a man takes Chuck aside and tells him that he also believes Bart is innocent. If Chuck would only go to the sheriff's office and hold off the lynch mob that will inevitably gather there. Chuck agrees this is a good idea and runs to the office. But when he gets there, he finds the Sheriff's been murdered, and Bart was missing! A posse is heard outside, and Chuck sees them being led by the man he just spoke to. Suddenly, it all became clear. It was a set-up by that man to get Chuck framed for the sheriff's death, getting him out of the way. Well, Dawson wouldn't have it! He escaped out the door and leapt across rooftops to his horse, Blacky. Together, they rode on out of town! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Blacky Antagonists: * Speck Gill * Jim Lackey Other Characters: * Bart Jackson * Sheriff Locations: * ( ) ** | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Inker4_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle4 = Clip Carson: "The Cult of the Tiger (Part II)" | Synopsis4 = Stepping stealthily to the door, Clip Carson meets Nakir, the Chunda family's servant, on the other side of the door. He was just bringing his master and Clip some cool drinks for the warm night. A bloodcurdling cry is heard coming from Japur's room! Clip and Jaffeer race to see what was wrong. Another member of the Tiger Cult has attacked Japur! Clip shoots the fiend dead with his pistol! Japur is bleeding out and doesn't move. Moments later, as Jaffeer and Panjore wait in the hall, Clip comes out and reports that Japur is dead. The next night, Clip notices someone moving about in the shadows. The figure creeps off the grounds and into the jungle. Clip keeps hidden as he follows behind. But a man wearing a tiger skin knocks him out from behind with a blunt object. Clip regains consciousness inside a cavern with a large, old statue, depicting a man with the head of a tiger. At the base of the statue is a throne on which sits Panjore, with Jaffeer at his side. The two of them have revived the long dead Cult of the Tiger, paying the natives to pretend to be from the old tribe, all so they could kill off the inheritors of the Chunda riches. Then, right in front of Clip's eyes, Panjore turns on Jaffeer and has his followers kill him, so that now won't have to split the inheritance. He sics his natives on Clip, who begins to fight them off with the skills he's picked up in his adventures. Suddenly, a pair of elephants charge into the cave, carrying Nakir and a very alive Japur! In the face of this elephant cavalry charge, the Tiger-men flee, abandoning their leader as they run back into the jungle. In his panic, Panjore accidentally steps in one great animal's path, and is crushed to death by its mighty foot! The next day, Clip says his goodbyes to Japur and Nakir as he leaves to find new adventures. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Japur Chunda Antagonists: * Cult of the Tiger ** Panjore ** Jaffeer Other Characters: * Nakir Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Tex Thomson: "The Return of the Gorrah (Part II)" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Ali-Baba Antagonists: * ** his many servants ** Zloga Other Characters: * Prime Minister of Turkey Locations: * ** *** | Writer6_1 = Bert Christman | Penciler6_1 = Bert Christman | Inker6_1 = Bert Christman | StoryTitle6 = Three Aces: "The Captured Planes" | Synopsis6 = "Fog" Fortune, "Gunner" Bill, and "Whistler" Will were former army pilots who grew sick of the futility of war and the tragedy it brought, so they decided to team up and use their skills to help restore peace and sanity to the world. This earned them the title "The Three Aces", bestowed by the people they helped. While staying in Baghdad, the Three Aces meet a young woman and a doctor who need to cross the desert where the young woman's father lies ill. But the journey would take days by camel, and she fears her father hasn't that long to wait. Whistler Will, never one to shy away from a lady's plea, agrees that he and the others will be happy to fly them across, their planes will be quicker than any ground transport. But it's a trick! The young woman and the doctor are actually running a dirty operation that sells stolen planes to the highest bidder. The Aces (except for the suspicious Gunner Bill) land near a camp of men that seem to be in trouble. The men then take out machine guns and force Fog and Whistler out of the cockpits. Gunner swoops around and tries firing on the hijackers, but with his friends as hostages, he dares not endanger them. So he continues circling around the camp, waiting. But his fuel eventually runs out, so he is forced to land. The bandits follow his plane on horseback. What they don't notice until it is too late, is the squadron of British fighter planes coming straight at them! Gunner had been on his radio the whole time, to summon the reinforcements. Soon, the plane hijacking operation has been quashed, the doctor and his cohorts are all arrested, and the Three Aces fly off to find more people in need. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Tussin * Hamud * Miss Higgins Other Characters: * British Royal Airforce Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * Three Aces' Airplanes * RAF Aircraft | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Zatara: "The Atlantis Mystery" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Barnacle Will ** his mutineers Monsters: * Roor the Octopus Other Characters: * ** Gath ** Loalla Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * Setap's Yacht | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * First recorded blunt-instrument head trauma for Clip Carson. * Superman: "Superman's Super-Campaign" is reprinted in and . * First issue for Three Aces. * Zatara: ** This is the first full appearance of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, although the city had been mentioned in the previous issue's Zatara story. *** At this story's end, Setap the former Queen of Ophir has immigrated to Atlantis. *** Atlantis will one day become the primary setting for the Arion series and the Aquaman family of titles. ** Zatara's magic powers were ineffective against the giant octopus Roor, requiring him to rely on cunning to defeat the monster. | Trivia = * This is the last issue of Action Comics to not feature anything related to Superman on the front cover for many years. It doesn't happen again until in 1988. * Fred Guardineer signs his Pep Morgan stories as "Gene Baxter" and his Zatara stories as himself. | Recommended = | Links = * Action Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}